breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyrule Castle Korok Seeds
Some of the hardest to get Korok Seeds are found in Hyrule Castle. It can be confusing where to go to find them even with a flat map, so I did my best to provide a guide to find them all. I hope this is useful! Hyrule Castle is naturally a dangerous area, with a lot of Guardians everywhere, so it's ill-advised to head here until you are well prepared. Most of the Enemies you can avoid if you're nimble enough, but clearing out most of the hazards first is also a good idea. Korok #1 - Main Gate Standing on the south side of the bridge to the castle (the front), you can see a Korok pot sitting in an alcove beneath the main bridge on the north end, on the left side. You can jump off the cliff to the left of the bridge and hit it with an arrow (slowing down time) mid-air. Korok #2 - Main Gate Underneath the main bridge on the south end is a small spot of land to stand on next to the water. There you'll find a yellow Korok flower. Touch it, and it will start to lead you to the east side of the bridge. Follow it sideways on the main bridge until you reach the main gate, and the Korok (white flower) will appear. Korok #3 - Main Gate Climb up onto the main gate leading into Hyrule Castle. In the middle, there is a rock you can pick up. Korok #4 - West Passage (underground) If you back up on the main bridge and look down to the west, you can see an entrance on water-level (West Passage). Glide down to it, and follow the path forward; Use the mine cart to ride all the way to a cave with a hot spring. There are three statues sitting next to the spring, two with hard-boiled eggs in front of them. Drop an egg in the empty spot in front of the last statue to reveal this Korok. Korok #5 - Inner West Passage If you follow the same passage from where you find Korok #4 (the West Passage), you will come to a T in the path (you need to bomb a wall to get here). Turn to the right; There will be a silver Moblin there. Defeating it is helpful, but you can avoid it for the most part. Sadly you can't swim up this waterfall but you can either create campfires or turn on the updraft; Climb up on the side of the water flow and stand on the top to restore your stamina. Turn to the right a bit, and glide over to the ladder. Climb up the ladder to a small room with a lever, and hit the lever to turn on an updraft. On the left outside this room, there is a small wooden ledge with a rock on it; Use the updraft to reach it and lift the rock. Korok #6 - First Gatehouse (underground) From Korok #5, if you go up the updraft and into the passage further in the castle (The path on the left), you can follow the path straight forward until you reach a cooking pot. You'll want to turn here, and down a few stairs; on the left wall next to a crate in the stairway is a bomb-able wall. Blow it up to reveal a small empty room, with a Korok pot hanging from the ceiling. Shoot it to reveal the Korok. Korok #7 - Southwest Ramparts If you walk to the castle on the path from the main gates and follow it west, you should see the broken end of the ramparts on this side. Climb up the end and lift the rock waiting there. Korok #8 - First Gatehouse From Korok #7, at the entrance you come from, scale the cliff up to the First Gatehouse. Climb all the way to the top of the gatehouse, all the way onto the spire, and you'll see the dust you can examine to find this Korok. Korok #9 - Observation Room Southeast from the First Gatehouse, climb onto the ramparts again. Keep following them until you reach the point where you're between two (damaged) bird-like statues on pillars. Where the farther bird statue used to be on the east side, will be a small pinwheel. Stand by it and shoot the three balloons to your left, hiding behind the nearby malice. Korok #10 - Observation Room From the balcony of the Observation Room, you will find another pinwheel to shoot from. This balloon is very far away, centered over the left side of the main gate in the distance. Make sure you overshoot or use an Ancient Bow to make things simpler. This can take a few tries. Korok #11 - Observation Room Standing on the balcony in front of the Observation Room, you can see a coat of arms on the outer side of the balcony with arrows sticking out of it. This is your clue to hop off the edge, turn around, and shoot it (by slowing time as you fall). This can be hard to nail as you need to turn pretty quickly; make sure you draw your bow as soon as you jump or drop off the edge. Korok #12 - Outer Castle Beneath the Observation Room's balcony, on path level with the main gate, head towards the gate, but turn left and follow the cliff until you find a Decayed Guardian by a long, un-swimmable waterfall. You will probably need to defeat the guardian to make it up to the Korok in one piece. Above where the guardian is, is a small cliff with some bomb-able rock. You should be able to climb up to it with the standard amount of stamina if you dont jump until the last moment, or if you bring stamina-restoration items or have an upgraded stamina wheel. Blow it up to reveal the smaller rock you need to pick up to get this Korok. Korok #13 - Second Gatehouse (underground) Keep following the cliff past the semi-waterfall you see while going for Korok #12. When the cliff ends, turn to the right and climb up again. Keep climbing up the barracks here, and continue going right (you should be going roughly west), up another cliff and a chunk of the barracks. Where the barracks make an L and turn into the cliff, follow it onto a ledge in the cliff, and follow it left a bit until you can climb one more stretch. Now to the right again, and you'll find the entrance to the Dining Hall. Go through it in the center to find yourself in the castle hallways once again. Follow the mine-path forward, and take the first left. Before the entry to a new room, there is a bomb-able wall to the left. Blow it up to reveal a statue holding a Rusty Claymore, and finally, a hanging pot from the ceiling you can shoot. Korok #14 - Outer Castle If you go down the only pathway past Korok #13, through to the other end of the library you can eventually get outside again. There is a decayed guardian to the left, but you can run for the rock archway and avoid it fairly easily. Climb up on top of the rock archway, and along the cliff you'll see another bomb-able surface. Bomb it and lift the rock underneath. Korok #15 - Docks (entrance) Very near the entrance to the Docks, there is a small ledge on the cliffside with a rock you can pick up. This one is a little difficult because you're a sitting duck on this cliff for a decayed guardian on the other side, if you don't defeat it first. Korok #16 - Lockup (outside) There are some ramparts above ground from where the Lockup is inside the castle. Climb to the top of them from the west side of the castle and follow them all the way to the end. There you'll find a pinwheel. Shoot all of the balloons that will appear. Korok #17 - King's Study (outside) Entering the castle from the northeast, you can find a series of waterfalls above where the King's Study would be underground. Use the Zora armor to swim up to nearly the top and drop down into the ring of lily pads. Korok #18 - East Passage Head inside the East Passage. Hop into the cart and use a bomb to propel yourself nearly to the end of the track. Hop off again when you see on your right four crystals of ice. Melt the second from the left all the way and examine the dust for this Korok. Korok #19 - East Ramparts On a small segment of ramparts connected to the east side of the main part of the castle is another Korok rock. Climb up the broken end of the barracks and lift the rock. There are a few guardian turrets nearby here, but you can finish this up pretty quickly and duck back behind the wall. Korok #20 - Second Gatehouse This one is at the top of the spire on the Second Gatehouse. You should be able to dodge the guardian blasts and make your way to the side of it from #19. Climb up the side facing outwards from the castle to avoid the guardians as best you can. Korok #21 - Outer Castle From the top of the Second Gatehouse, you can glide almost directly west to this spot. There is a small cliff ledge you can drop onto by going west from the path that would lead you into the Sanctum, the opposite side of where the path turns east. It is just behind a decayed guardian a bit higher up. Blow up the bomb-able rock to reveal the smaller rock you can lift. Korok #22 - Princess Zelda's Study Now this one is at the top of the spire from Princess Zelda's Study. It is branched off from the castle on the west side, and has a bridge into Princess Zelda's Room. Climb up the side to the top of the spire to reach this one. Korok #23 - Princess Zelda's Room Inside of Princess Zelda's Room, there is a small balcony underneath the bridge to Zelda's Study, near where her bed seems to have been. On the right side on this balcony (from the inside) is a rock hiding another Korok. Korok #24 - Bell Tower At the top of the Sanctum, but beneath the spire where #25 is, is the bell tower. Climb up to it from the outside to avoid the Sanctum and drop in carefully. There is a balloon up above where the bell used to be. Shoot it to reveal this Korok. You may need to stand back to see the balloon. Korok #25 - Bell Tower This Korok is at the topmost part of the entire castle, on the spire above the Sanctum. It will take quite a bit of time and stamina to make your way all the way up, and the top will require at least some low cold level resistance (or just grin and bear it), but it's pretty simple. There shouldn't be many guardians aiming for you once you're high up. This is a nice view, though! Korok #26 - Sanctum And now, the last Korok inside the castle area! If you drop down a bit from the very top of the castle, you can find the starting pad for this race just near the belltower and above the Sanctum. Step on it and the circle will appear over the spire on top of the overhang to the entrance of the sanctum. Glide over there are climb up the spire to reach the circle; Time shouldn't be much of a problem, you should have long enough to hop up there with even just standard stamina. There you have it! All the Koroks inside of Hyrule Castle! I hope this guide proves helpful, and good luck! If you have any questions or want something clarified, you can ask or find out yourself and re-word this article if you find some of it is confusing. Category:Korok Seeds